And They Call This Love
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Birthday one-shot for EternalNight88! 08/27/2014 - Love is not all movie dates, dress to impress, and kisses in the rain. Sometimes it is an unexpected bump in the library. And for two people who have no experience at love, this might be a test for them. [KidxMaka, KiMa]


Squeals just erupted the moment Kid placed a foot inside his father's schools. Liz and Patty looked around and would comment at the girls there.

"I like that one with the brown hair," Liz smirked.

"Or that girl with blue eyes?" Patty asked.

"I am not dating any one of these girls," Kid harshly whispered to the Thompson Sisters.

"True. They do look slutty," Liz pinched her nose and sighed. Patty gave up basically on trying to convince Kid to date when she realized after one mistake she didn't have the best eye out for girls.

"Don't worry, I will find someone when the time comes," Kid assured them, causing Liz to look at him suspiciously.

"Kid the last time you told us that was two years ago. The only thing that captured your interest was the cashier at the grocery store when she didn't give you symmetrical change back," Liz retorted.

"That is a good place to start," Kid argued.

Liz sighed and then said, "Kid I am assigning you homework. Go find a girl who will love you. And then you can get all of these girls off your back."

"But what about study?"

"Study?" Liz snorted.

"I am a student here," Kid insisted, hoping this was his ticket out.

"'I am the son of death. I don't have to study.'," Liz mimicked Kid's serious voice and Kid knew he lost. That was what he said when Liz asked him to study for real.

"Sometimes, I wish I was required to study for my own benefit," Kid mumbled incoherently.

Liz smirked, while high fiving Patty. She flipped her hair as she walked behind him as she laughed, "Even if you had to, I would still make you do it on top of schoolwork."

Kid sighed miserably as he slipped into his seat and waited for Stein to call roll of the class.

-x-

Kid sighed as the bell for lunch rang. He didn't feel like going to the cafeteria where more students would want to worship him or something as absurd as that.

He then distinctly remembered the library being the opposite way of the cafeteria. He started to walk in the direction when Liz's hand came down on his shoulder.

"Kid, where are you going? Cafeteria is this way. I thought you memorized the map of your father's school's layout," Liz smirked.

"Actually I don't feel like going. I will go to the library until lunch is over," Kid said as a matter of fact.

Liz rolled her eyes as she mock saluted, "Fine. But Patty and I are going ahead."

Kid watched as his weapons went down the hall with the other students. He then sighed and went the other way. On his right, as he had PERFECTLY memorized.

Kid went into the library and went into the section with the literary classics. He didn't know what he wanted to read. He didn't know what he wanted to explore. Maybe sniffing old books might raise his spirits… or make him sneeze.

He skimmed his eyes on the shelf in front of him. He landed on Jane Eyre, a book he read a thousand and one times.

He reached for the last copy and another hand reached for it at the same time he did. When they both yanked it out of the bookshelf, they made a grab for the book and that caused the both of them to tumble backwards.

Kid groaned as he rubbed his head. Who would be so interested in classics like him? This library is deserted! It is the only reason he likes to come here at all!

Kid opened his eyes and looked at emerald eyes, a shade of eyes he had never seen of green eyes. The girl had silky ashy blonde hair which she kept held in ponytails which were symmetrical. She had a petite frame and she looked very beautiful in her school attire and long black coat. Her face was heart shaped and small facial features that donned no makeup.

"Who are you?" Kid asked.

The girl snorted, "The girl you are on top of."

Kid blushed and untangled himself and helped the mystery girl up and gathered her books. When the book the both of them wanted was latched in her hands, she looked at him in wonder.

"I thought you wanted to read it," the girl asked.

"I just thought I could read it for old time's sake. But it clearly was in your hand first so it is yours," Kid nervously smiled.

The girl's face was blank for a few seconds. Then it broke out into the most beautiful smile ever as she reached a hand out and said, "My name is Maka. What's your name?"

The tips of Kid's ears grew pink. His heart beat quickly. His palms became twitchy. So this is what they called love.

Kid nervously stuck his hand in Maka's.

"Kid. Death the Kid."

-x-

"Kid, wait!" Liz yelled as Kid had secretly ate lunch during Stein's test and now he was racing for the library.

"Is it every day you do not feel like going to the library?" Liz asked, exasperated.

"Well I find it interesting…" Kid smirked before he raced off. Liz stood there dumbfounded.

"Kiddo found a girl…" Patty began creepily chanting.

"And it better not be with the librarian with a thousand warts all over her face," Liz snorted before dragging Patty to the cafeteria.

-x-

Kid rushed into the library doors and went to the reading tables where people piled up books around them and pretended to be smart by cracking open a book that hasn't been read in ages and just looking at the valley between the pages.

Maka was reading whatever literary book snagged her interest. Kid came behind and hugged her.

Maka looked up and giggled, "Kid you have got to stop that."

"How can I when the most amazing girl in this world tempts me so much?" Kid asked.

Maka's hands unconsciously busied themselves with straightening her perfect pigtails. Her face bloomed in red and she looked at her book muttering, "Kid, I'm not that amazing."

Kid was astonished and infuriated. He took a seat next to her and asked, "Maka, why would you think like that?"

"My weapon partner Soul thinks I am flatchested, a bookworm, and a girl who won't get her head down from the clouds," Maka wrapped her arms around herself in an insecure manner.

Kid paused. Then he pulled Maka into a hug and brought her into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and waited for Maka to lean against him in comfort before he chose his words.

"Maka, your weapon partner doesn't understand love then," Kid said gently.

"But Kid he does. In fact he has a girlfriend," Maka argued, though her voice held no jealousy nor sadness.

"That cat witch with an amplified chest? Maka, he only sees lust in her. That isn't love," Kid reasoned.

"How would you know?" Maka asked innocently. She had only experienced love in books.

"Think about it. If Blair wasn't so… shapely in her figure, would he still date her?" Kid asked.

"He would drop her like a hot potato," Maka said immediately.

"There you go. That is not love. It is a bond of physical desire. Love is when you care about what is on the inside," Kid said, genuinely from his heart.

Maka thought about it, but a picture still didn't click for her. She needed evidence. Tapping her chin she asked, "For example?"

"My love for you."

Maka froze. He couldn't love her. Soul told her that no one would give a second glance to someone as boring as her, a girl who just sticks her noses in books rather than actually making an attempt to become pretty and attract guys from her school.

"That's not true," Maka said quickly.

"What do I have to do to prove you my love?" Kid sighed.

Maka's eyes traveled to the book that laid open. It was a Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet. The favorite and most famous scene in the whole play. The balcony scene."

Kid's eyes followed Maka's and his lips curved upward. He saw the fascinated glint in the blonde's eyes and he knew why he fell in love with the blonde meister.

"Wear a white dress, and come out of your apartment at ten," Kid smirked.

Maka blushed, "I don't know… oh wait Soul will be out with Blair for the night so after homework I can come out and see you."

Kid smiled and planted a kiss on Maka's forehead. She got off his lap when she realized the time.

Looking over her shoulder, Maka yelled, "See you at ten!"

Kid shook his head and laughed. Sometimes that girl made him act like a person he never knew existed within him.

-x-

Maka brushed her hair and decided; in order to look pretty she should let her hair down only for Kid. She knew Soul wouldn't see how amazing she looks with her hair loose and in a loose yet elegant white dress.

Suddenly Maka heard rocks being thrown on her apartment door. Maka laughed and went for the door, barefoot.

Maka opened the door and looked down. She gasped. The railing was covered in vines and Kid was on the floor in a tux, a rose in hand and a collection of rocks in the other.

"Oh Kid, oh Kid, wherefore art thou Kid?" Maka giggled.

"I would ask you to complete that but we have a lot of sightseeing to see," Kid pointed to Beelzebub.

"Sightseeing. In Death City? Kid there is not much to see, no offense," Maka quickly added.

Kid laughed and said, "That is what a lot of people say before they really see the true beauty of the night."

Kid flew up and tucked the rose in Maka's loose hair. He then yanked her up and onto his skateboard.

"Hold on tight," Kid smirked when Maka wrapped her hands around his waist.

They zoomed upward into the air and Kid dove in again, hearing Maka's shrieks pierce the high gust of wind. He couldn't blame her. The sudden dip and soar would shock anyone who didn't own a flying skateboard like him.

"Sorry," Kid said, "But it was worth it. Look."

Maka peered down. Beautiful lights came off clubs, bars, restaurants. Shopping districts were so close that it looked like a maze.

"I never knew Death City looked so…"

"Beautiful? Yeah. The city is beautiful. Just like you," Kid smiled.

Maka was silent. She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"The city is thought to be boring because people do not take time to understand the real beauty. This place isn't just deserted pathways and clubs. It is much more than that. Like you, Maka," Kid smiled at Maka as he lowered them down to the ground.

Maka's eyes watered as she breathed, "You really love a flatchested bookworm like me, don't you?"

Kid's lips pressed into a thin line, "Stop calling yourself that, Maka."

"But I look like one, don't I?" Maka asked.

"Maka, will you stop degrading yourself for the looks and understand you are amazing on the inside?" Kid sighed.

"Sorry, it's just-" Maka started.

"Soul. When you have lived with him enough you start to believe what he says about you," Kid nodded, "I know."

Maka took the time to pluck the rose out of her hair. She was surprised that the rose was white, to match her dress. She never paid attention to the detail of the rose until now.

"White…" Maka was speechless.

"You don't like white?" Kid asked. Maka shook her head, smiling.

"I thought you would be cheesy and bring me a red rose. Red rose holds a lot of meaning yet couples abuse the meaning by making the rose a symbol of a foundation of fake love," Maka whispered.

Kid nodded and said, "But I am not just any cheesy guy."

Maka smirked, "You're MY cheesy guy."

Kid dramatically sighed and then he looked Maka in the eyes and said, "Are you telling me you love me."

"If I said you are mine, then what would I be doing? Standing like a fool?" Maka smirked.

Kid laughed and rolled his eyes. Maka sighed and playfully hit him on the shoulder. She smirked as she got an idea.

"Hey look, can you drop me off? Although Soul is a jerk, he might freak when I am not there. He might think it is uncool for him not to elope before me," Maka stuck out her tongue.

Kid laughed and shook his head in amusement. He was in love and in love, you do crazy things.

Kid soared into the sky and landed in front of Maka and Soul's apartment. Maka got off his skateboard and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back inside her apartment.

Kid's hand unconsciously trailed the lip gloss imprint on his cheek, thinking to himself how he is never going to clean that cheek.

-x-

Maka closed the door behind her.

"What took you so long? Where were you?" Soul arrogantly asked, once he found out how 'hot' Maka looked at the moment.

"Please, Soul, you aren't my father. I got a crybaby womanizer of a dad at school," Maka sighed.

"Well? Where were you?" Soul ignored Maka's musings.

"If you must be a know it all, I was with Kid, sightseeing," Maka smiled.

"Alone? With a guy?" Soul asked. Maka nodded, as if it wasn't the first time she had secretly eloped for the night.

"You can't do that with a guy you barely know! It is unsafe!" Soul yelled.

"Soul you only are saying that because I look pretty right now. Other times you wouldn't give a single fuck about me where the hell I went," Maka scoffed, too caught up to care she just cussed.

"That's not true!" Soul's face became a vibrant pink.

"What do you see in Blair?" Maka asked.

"Oh she is THE ideal woman. Big chest, big butt, shapely legs, cat ears and tail-" Soul started.

"There you go. Point proven. I am going to bed."

"Wait! You have to help me with my homework!"

"You are going to do it on your own as a punishment for procrastination."

-x-

"So? Spill it!" Liz giggled.

"Her name is Maka," Kid smiled.

"Maka Albarn? That girl who reads books all the time? I kind of like her," Liz smiled.

"I thought you would make a face," Kid frowned.

"I approve of her. And looks like you get an A plus on your homework. Good luck with your new girlfriend," Liz smirked at Kid's red face.

As Liz walked away, she thought in her head, _And THIS is what they call love._

-fin-

A/N: Mindless fluff, no real plot! Love you to death, my Co-Author, Eri-chan! Check out her profile! Penname: EternalNight88. Shoot her a happy BDAY PM!


End file.
